Map
This is an area in this wiki which needs considerable expansion Thanks to Simon Brooke for this tidbit: To get maps working you need to add the 'region' image (it's a bmp, as shown below) to the directory C:\Program Files\The Witcher\Data\Templates\Bmp or C:\\Data\Templates\Bmp and the corresponding .2da file (text data documenting which region) to C:\Program Files\The Witcher\Data\Templates\2da\reg*.2da and the corresponding .txi files (texture data for maps and map effects) to C:\Program Files\The Witcher\Data\Templates\txi\fog*.txi C:\Program Files\The Witcher\Data\Templates\txi\map*.txi C:\Program Files\The Witcher\Data\Templates\txi\mini*.txi and the corresponding .tga files (map images for game display) to C:\Program Files\The Witcher\Data\Templates\tga\fog*.tga C:\Program Files\The Witcher\Data\Templates\tga\map*.tga C:\Program Files\The Witcher\Data\Templates\tga\mini*.tga and the corresponding .dds files to C:\Program Files\The Witcher\Data\Templates\dds\mini*.dds Copy these files to your Data folder (while D'Jinni is NOT running), then load D'Jinni. Next, load your module and then look at the resource explorer. The files you added to the data folder should be listed at the bottom of the navigator. To add the files you require to your module, simply right click on each one and choose "Add to module". Save your module to save your additions. It probably doesn't matter what the .bmp and .2da files are called, provided that they're linked to from the area properties - the properties named 'Regions bitmap override' and 'Regions 2da override' respectively, but for ease of reference, leave them named as they are if reusing game maps. Note that the region image is not the same as the user-visible map! Maps and waypoints For the maps to be properly oriented and to match the accompanying minimaps, you must place at least 2 special way points, wp_special_near and wp_special_far. If your map has sub-maps, then you'll need an additional pair of these two waypoints for each sub-map and the primary pair should be named wp_special_near_0 and wp_special_far_0, with each subsequent pair named by incrementing the digit added to the end of the name. Thanks to Hexenmeister Raven for this image: link showing where to place the two special waypoints in the village area (GL24) on the D'jinni forum thread. The same waypoints are also discussed here and here. Also, thanks to NayAva for providing images showing where there points should be placed on all existing Witcher areas maps. For one area with a single map, you must place the following points: * wp_special_near * wp_special_far Maps within maps For one area with a primary map and one sub-map, you must place the following points (the _0 named waypoints correspond to this primary map): * wp_special_near_0 * wp_special_far_0 * wp_special_near_1 * wp_special_far_1 Additionally, if you do have more than a single map, you must add a pair of scripts for each entrance and exit to a sub-mapped area, in addition to loading your default (primary map) explicitly in your startup script by adding the following line: LoadAreaMap("_0"); The basic script to enter area 1 is (you can get fancier if you choose): LoadAreaMap("_1"); And this is paired with an exit script (this example is equally stripped down) which goes back to the original area: LoadAreaMap("_0"); If the area has only a single map, this is not necessary. Map markers for player maps are set by creating separate waypoints for that unique purpose. General information Geographic maps * Folder structure and file formats * Module and area creation Texture maps * Model Exporting Category:D'jinni